The Stalker Unmasked
by LittleWriterr
Summary: This is my story, about a girl, and her brother, who's parents died in a car crash. but her life, is just messed up.
1. One (Sadie)

_Chapter 1 (Sadie)_

_I turn my head, and i see a man in black with a hood. He seems to be looking straight at me. He starts to walk towads me and I loook at my watch. Its four o'clock. I'm late. I start to run home, but when i look back, the guy is following me. I turn a sharp corner and hide. He runs straight by me. I go out of my hiding place and keep running home._  
_When i get there i rush into my brother's room._  
_"Andrew! Andrew, where are you?!" I yell across the house. He comes from around a corner._  
_"He's back. Andrew, he's back!" I whimper. A tear runs down my face, and Andrew comes over and hugs me._  
_I guess i should explain some things. _  
_This... Guy... He's been following me my whole life. My parents died in a 'car crash', meaning the 'guy in the hood' killed them. They died about three months ago. My brother, Andrew is sixteen, he has pale skin, brown eyes, mucles, and brown hair. Me? My name is Sadie. I'm fourteen, two years hounger then Andrew. I have blonde hair, with red streaks in random places, pale skin,like my brother, and brown eyes. _  
_For the past three months, me and Andrew have been living in fear of the 'guy in the hood.' _  
_Anyway, back to the story._  
_"I'm so scared Andrew! What if he kills me too?!" I tell him about the guy at starbucks. and he listens quietly. _  
_"Is he going to kill us?!" i Whimper_  
_"I dont know Sadie..." _  
_I hug him and when i pull away from the hug, my stoumach growls. He leads me towads the kitchen and gets me some food._  
_Then, we hear a knock on the door._

_"Andrew... Dont answer it! it might be im!" _  
_He opens the door, even though i begged him not too._  
_It isn't him! Its Andrew's girlfriend, Annabeth._  
_Annabeth has strawberry blonde hair (long) Fair skin, brown eyes, and she's 15._  
_"Why didn't you meet me, Andrew?!" She then sees me crying and rushes over. Annabeth is also my friend._  
_"Are you okay, Sadie?"She says, i look to Andrew and he nods. _  
_"He's back Annabeth." Is all i need to say._  
_She now has a scared look in her eye. "Did he hurt you? D-" Andrew cuts her off. "She's fine, Annabeth. Sadie tell her what happened." He says and he nods to me._  
_I tell her and she sits there quietly. Then we hear a knock on the door again._  
_"I forgot! John!"_  
_John is my best friend.. He has blue eyes, he is a little taller then me, he has black straight hair that falls over his eyes, tan skin, and I may or may not have a crush on him... _  
_I try to make it look like i'm not crying and i answer the door. _  
_"Hey, Math or History?" _  
_I pause for a second._  
_"Uh... History?"_  
_"I thought so."_  
_Just when i feel that i'm not going to cry, a tear goes down my cheek. Before i can wipe it away he sees._  
_"Are you okay sadie?" John comes over to me and puts his hands on my shoulders._  
_"Ya. Just one of those days... You know, if anything happenes I start crying..." i pause for a second, then say "I stubbed my toe."_  
_He knows me too well. He knows somethings wrong. Great._  
_"Sadie, i've only known you to cry about one thimg. When did he get back?" _  
_"Today. i saw him at starbucks."_  
_"John shakes his head and looks down._  
_"That guy was me. I saw a guy across the streat looking at you, so i wanted to make sure you were okay."_  
_"WHAT?!" I yell "I've been crying for half a hour because of you! Lots of guys stair at me! I'm that strange girl who's parents died because of a stupid stalker!" I continue "PEOPLE WILL STAIR!" _  
_He takes a step back from me, i start crying when i realise i just yelled at John._  
_I turn into my room and lye on my bed crying. _  
_About three minuets later, i hear the door open. I feel someone souch my back and i sit up. I look up and John is sitting beside me._  
_"Thats not the oly reason people stair at you, Sadie." He whispers "you are very pretty you know." _  
_I start to feel my cheeks redden._  
_"Stop trying to flatter me.. Lets just get this stupid assignment done." I get up and grab my backpack, and get my history books out. I start reading chapter 27 out loud. After a hour of reading i say "sorry my eyes are getting tired. Can you read for a bit?" _  
_"Sure." I hand the book to him and he starts reading. I listen for about half a hour then say "I hate history" i bury my head in my hands. _  
_"But you've always loved history. It was always the highlight of your day." _  
_"It was the only class that we had together! Of course it was my favorite! Are you seriously stupid enough not to have figured out that i have a crush on you?!" I get up and pace the room. "I'm sorry. I'm just not having a good day, as you can obviously see." _  
_He gets up and hugs me. Then Andrew walks in_  
_"Sadie, he's outside." He says_  
_"Okay." I push John away from me and walk out of the room,_  
_Without thinking i walk out the front door and walk straight to the 'guy in the hood' I come to my right mind and I know i'm going to die. Today._

_Before i can stop my7self i start yelling._  
_"You think you can kill my parents then stalk me and my brother?! WHATS YOUR NAME YOU CREAP?!" I yell_  
_I wait a few seconds, he doesn't answer. _

_"WELL?!"_

_"My name is Willium Shades."_

_I step back from him in surprise. WIll is Johns brother..._  
_"Will? Why did you kill my parents?!" I try to sound brave. But it comes out a whimper._  
_"Yout kept comming to school with bruises, mostly on your face." _

_"SO WHAT?!" I yell_  
_"so, i thought that you parents were abusing you!" _  
_"They wern't! Someone else was!" I stop. realising that i just told him that someone did abuse me._

_"WHO?!" Will yells at me._  
_"Why do you care?! We aren't friends! We barely even talk or see each other!" _  
_He hesitates for a second, before saying_  
_"B-Because I love you,"_


	2. Two (John)

_I run outside and see my brother Will talking to Sadie. I hear him say something that sounded like "I love you." I run towards them and see Sadie back up._  
_"To bad. I love your brother. John." I hear her say. I stop dead in my tracks. Sadie turns around and her eyes widen. She turns around and her eyes widen. She turns and starts to sprint towards the park. I run after her and i find her exactly where i thought she would be. High in a tree. I"m much faster at climbing then her, so i start climbing after her. She goes and sits on the highest branch she can, and sitts._  
_I see her with her face in her ahdns. She seems to be whispering something. I think she is saying "There dead."_  
_She hasn't cried sence her parents died. Not even about her parents. WHen i get to the top I see the other comming. Luckly Will is gone. I sit on the same branch as her and rub her back. I go close to her and whisper "I like you too." She stops withspering 'there dead' so thats a step up._  
_She looks at me and i pick her up and set her closer to me. The branch just happenes to be visable outside, so i can feel Andrew and his girlfriend's eyes on us._  
_I grab her face in my hands and kiss her. I can hear Andrew and his girlfriend cheering._  
_When i pull away she just stairs at me._  
_"Wanna go out?" I finally say_  
_she stairs at me until i wave my hand infron of her face._  
_"John Grace! What do you think your ding? We are best friends! If you changer that, then if we break up we might hate each other! I dont want to hate you John!" _  
_Now its my turn to stair. After a few seconds i say _  
_"Well i can't deal with just being friends anymore Its either we go out, or I leave. Forever."_  
_A tear runs down her face and she throws her hands around my neck and hugs me. After a few seconds i say "Chose one sadie." _  
_She pulls away from the hug whispering "Ohhh Ya."_  
_"I dont want to not be with youi. I;ll go out with you John." I almost fall off the tree from jumping for joy. I've been dreaming of her saying that for years!_  
_"Come on. Will's gone." _  
_I slowly climb down and I see her jump from there. I chuckle and jump and land right next to her. I put my ahnd across her shoulders and i can see out of the cornter of my eye that she smiled. Her eyes are still red from crying._  
_We start to walk towards Andrew and his girlfriend. I haven't met her yet. _  
_I see some crazy person running towards us. This is going to be fun (Sarcastic there ;) )._  
_She stops infront of me and holds out her hand. "hi i'm Richelle." I shake her and and she runs away screaming "DIE!" I hear sadie laughing her head off and i start laughing with her. Andrew and his girlfriend come over and see us laughing and ask "what are you lauhging at?" We point to Richelle the crazy lunatic and they see her screaming. they just give us a weird look. "Soooooo you two are a couple now? And who are you?" Andrews girlfriend says_  
_"Hi, I'm Sadie's... Something... John's my name"_  
_"He's my boyfriend." _  
_"Oh, Hi John, i'm Annabeth, Andrew's girlfriend."_  
_"Hi.."_  
_"Okay, now what did the stalker say?" Andrew asks_  
_"The... Stalker, is my brother, i swear i didnt know about this. "_  
_"Will... Said that..." She cant finish._  
_"He said that he loved her." I finish for her_  
_"You heard that?!" Sadie asks, looking at me with a shocked expresion_  
_"Ya, course i did' I say with a smile._


	3. Three (Annabeth)

_I wake up and i'm leaning against Andrew on their couch. I see Sadie outside talking to someone, They shift a bit, and i see its WILL!_

_I get up and run outside, i run up to Sadie and go infront of her,_  
_"What do you think your doing at there home?!" I yell at WIll_  
_"She invited me." He says calmly_  
_"Thats truem i did" Sadie says_  
_"WHy?!"_  
_"So that i could, tell him... SOmething."_  
_THen andrew slams the door. He starts yelling at will._  
_"GET OUT GET OUT!" He yells, Will starts running befrore Andrew can punch him. Smart kid._  
_"What do you think your doing? Talking to the stalker?!" Andrew yells_  
_"I was trying to find out what he knew about... SOmething..."_  
_"ABOUT WHAT!" Andrew yells_  
_"Andrew!" I interupt "Don't be so hard on her! She's trying to find out something that means alot to her! She wouldn't even talk to him if she wasn't! You need to be nicer to your own sister! You should know how to treat her after, 12 years of being her OLDER brother!" I yell_  
_I see a tear roll down Sadie's cheek and I step towards her, and hug her._  
_ANdrew just walks back inside. I love him, but he really needts to be gentle with Sadie. She is scared, very scared. You can see it in her eyes._  
_"Sadie? What is it that you wanted to figure out?" I ask her in a whisper_  
_She looks around, making sure no one is there._  
_"I havn't told anyone this, so please, please dont tell anyone. NOT EVEN ANDREW! or-or John." _  
_I nod and she continues._  
_"Well, when i was twelve, i met this guy, i had a tiny crush on him. Then one night he asked me if i wanted to go to his place, with some friends. I said yes, so i told my parents that night i was going to have a sleepover with a friend. I went to his house, when i got there, there were all these boys, in black. They were all stairing at me." _  
_She starts to cry, and i get her a tissiue._  
_"Then when i turned around, to go back home, i walked into the guy, that i had a crush on. He then... Punched me in the gut... All the other people joined in." She starts full on balling "when i got home, i hid it from my parents and Andrew. No one know's exept you. PLEASE! Don't tell anyone." She whispers_  
_"This is seriously a problem! You didn't even tell Andrew? WHy?" _  
_"Because he would have hunted down all of them and killed them."_  
_Then Andrew walks back out, he sees her crying, " I didn't do that, did I?" He asks_  
_"No." I say to him and turn back to Sadie. "He can help, please, just tell him," _  
_"Fine." SHe says, and she tells Andrew about the guys, and ANdrew starts yellling even louder then before._  
_"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?! OR MOM?! OR EVEN DAD!"_  
_"B-b-because you would have killed the,.." Sadie says_  
_Then John appears and walks up to her and starts yelling_  
_"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOMEONE ABUSED YOU?!"_  
_"I-I didn't want you to worry..." She then wipes the tears off her cheeks, and stands up_  
_"Bye." is all she says as she walks out the gate._


	4. Four (Andrew)

_ How could she not tell me?! Anyway, she waks out the gate, and i follow her. she doesn't notice me. She goes to some house, and rings the doorbell. A guy ansewrs. H's wereaing a black Tshirt and jeans, _  
_"Hi, Richard." She says. Now i know the guys name_  
_"Who are you?" He asks_  
_"You dont remember me?" She asks_  
_"No,"_  
_"Fine then." She turns to leave, but he grabs her shoulder_  
_"Can't you just tell me who you are?" _  
_"I'm Sadie. Yout beat me up two years ago." a tear goes down her cheek and she wipes it away, trying to look strong. His mouth falls open._  
_"Y-You h-her?" he studders, i would go and punch him, but i want to see how this whole thing plays out._  
_For a second, i think he's going to hit her. then a tear goes down his face._  
_"I'm so sorry. I was a messed up kid. I-I'm so sorry..." Another tear goes down_  
_"It-Its okay,"_  
_He wraps his arms around her and hugs her. John shows up right then, and sees them hugging. He goes up to them and yells "WE GET TOGETHER AND YOU GO TO ANOTHER GUY TO COMFERT YOU?"_  
_He then punches Richard in the face. Sadie gets down and makes sure that he's okay, he's just knocked out. unfortunatly._  
_When she gets back up, John punches her, in the face, twice._  
_She is stronger then Richard. SHe falls to the ground "JOHN SHADES?! HE WAS SAYING THAT HE WAS SORRY! HE WAS THE GUY THAT BEAT ME UP!" _  
_His fish was alsread moving. He punches her, and she gets knocked out._  
_I go up to John and puch him. I keep punching, until he is knocked out. Annabeth then shows up, and helps me carry them back home. We leave Richard, payback for beating up my sister. It still isn't over though._  
_I sit on our couch, and tell Annabeth what happened. Wait, so John punched Sadie, and the guy that beat Sadie up when she was 12?" She asks, trying to understand what is going on._  
_"Yup, then i beat up john."_  
_"Wow, Wish i was there, i would have given both John and that Richard guy, a piece of my mind!" She says, and a smile creeps onto my face. _  
_"W-what happened?" I hear my innocent little sister ask_  
_I look to Annabeth, and get up and walk into my room. I may be her brother, but Annabeth will let her cry for hours._


	5. Five (Sadie)

_I wake up with a huge headake. _  
_"Wha-What happened?" I ask Annabeth and Andrew. John is knocked out, on the other couch. Annabeth and Andrew exchange glances, then Andrew gets up and leaves. I look back to John and see he has a black eye. The past day flashes across my mind. Me going to Richards house, John storming infrom of me, screaming, him punching Richard... Him punching... Me. A envolentiry tear runs down my cheek, and i wipe it away. But where i touch, right on my cheek, hurts._  
_I get up and walk over to John. I sit on the couch beside his sleeping figure, and watch his chest go up down, up down..._

_I've decided that i will forgive him, for punching me. He thought that i came to a different guy, instead of him, to cry._  
_I lay down next to him on the couch, and bury my head into his chest. I hear Annabeth leave, then i jump when i hear a voice says "I'm so sorry Sadie. I lost my temper. But... What were you doing at that guys house?" John._

_I look up into his beutifull blue eyes, and feel a tear run down my cheek. Before i can answer, i hear a knock on the door. I get up, and open it. There is Maddy, Maddy (Maddison is her real name) Is Annabeht's best friend, She must have heard Annabeth was here. _

_"Hey! Is Annabeth here?" She asks._  
_Annabeth comes up and hugs her. When the pull away, Maddy looks at my face, Sadie, What happened You have a black eye!" She says_

_"Uhh, long story..." I reply, looking over at john, he is already lookin at me. _

_She then walks over to John, "What happened?" She asks him_  
_He thinks, then sasy "Same as Sadie said. Long Story." _

_"I have time." _

_"I-I punched her." he says, looking down._

_"Whats the 'long story' then?!" _

_"She, went to a compleatly different guy's housem for him to comfert her, instead of me! HER BOYFRIEND!" _

_Maddy's eyes go wide, she then turns to me. "Why?" I start to shiver. I dont want to tell her. A tear runs down my cheek, i dont want anyone here to know! THis can't be happeneing! I start to shiver even more, if that is possible, "Were you... Cheating on him?" Maddy asks, whispering the last part. All i can do to prevent myself, from breaking down compleaitly, is run. Run to the only place i know to get away. Soon i find myself there. Tears are streaming down my face, and hitting the ground, 20 feet below. I'm in the tree, in the park._

_No one will come. They don't care. Why would they? There is no point to! I'm ugly, mean, the only good thing about me is that i dont cuss! And i guess that would be bad for some people... But i really couldn't care less about them. _

_My thoughs are interuppted, by a cloth being held across my mouth. I make the mistake, of gasping._

_Next thing I know, I'm in-cased, by darkness._


End file.
